


Freezerburn: Unspoken (Bespoken)

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: A simple seduction that does not need words to convey.FreezerburnPre-Fall
Relationships: Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 10





	Freezerburn: Unspoken (Bespoken)

Weiss: *stares out the window*

Yang: *walks up behind her until her chest presses into Weiss' back*

Weiss: And to what do I owe the honour?

Yang (whispering into her ear): If I start talking about how wonderful you are, I might not want to stop.

Weiss: *shudders*

Yang: For now I just want to stay here.

Weiss: . . .

Yang: *breathes deeply through her nose*

Yang: *heady breathing*

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I feel there is something profound and unspoken here.

Yang: *heady breathing*

Weiss: Perhaps... best... left... unspoken...

Weiss: *reaches back to grab Yang's hands, and pulls them around herself*

Yang: *heady breathing*

Yang: And if I want to say?..

Weiss: Unsure... if my heart... can take her.

Weiss: *clutches her chest*

Yang: You are the most amazing... thing... I have ever known?..

Weiss: Thing?..

Weiss: *heady breathing*

Yang: Man or woman, you surpasse them all. No one could possibly compare to our snow angel come down from Atlas...

Weiss: *heady breathing*

Yang: Fair warning. If you don't stop me?..

Weiss: *heady breathing*

Weiss: Yes?

Yang: I'm going to want to keep you.

Weiss: *heady breathing*

Weiss: *lightly nods*

Yang: *kisses Weiss on the back of the neck*

*doornob turns*

Yang and Weiss: *quickly separate, both still looking out the window*

* * *

Yang: *laid on her bed, looking at the ceiling*

Weiss: *quietly approaches*

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Yang: *rolls towards her*

Yang: Snow angel?..

Weiss: Shsh.

Weiss: *clears her throat*

Weiss: I have thought a great deal about what you said...

Weiss: I have thought of little else...

Weiss: *clutches her chest*

Weiss: . . .

Yang: *goes to say something*

Weiss: If you please? I wish to speak... though I now find that difficult... I...

Weiss: *breathes deeply*

Weiss: I have no words, but...

Yang: But?

Weiss: So much my heart wishes to say.

Weiss: Would you?..

Yang: I said how I feel...

Weiss: *nods*

Weiss: Then you would?..

Yang: *moves back on her bed and holds her hand out*

Weiss: *hesitantly takes Yang's hand*

Yang: *pulls Weiss up to her bed*

Weiss: *lies down on Yang's bed, looking Yang in the eyes*

Yang: *reaches out to caress Weiss' face*

Yang: I can't believe this is happening...

Weiss: I can scarely believe it, myself, my bellicose Bellerophon. I would have you make me your Philonoe.

Yang: I have no idea what that means, but... *leans closer*

Weiss: *let's herself get pulled in for a kiss*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/189768246350/freezerburn-unspoken-bespoken) tumblog.


End file.
